maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rejected titles
Rejected titles The following 'gag' titles are from a downloadable bonus from the Cartoon Network MAD site. All after Episode 9 are possibilities made by users and contributors. Episode 1 Avaturd *Avatar: The Last Catbender *Play Him Off Space Blue Cat *Jerk-atar CSiCarly *CSI Carly: Miami﻿ *Cops and Bloggers *Carly and Me (The "Me" is David Caruso) Episode 2 TransBOREmores *Transformers 4: Too Many Robots *Trans-Moochers *Dude, Where's my Robot Car? *TransMOBilemers Star Wars: The Groan Wars *Phone Wars *Calzone Wars *Sylvester Stallone Wars? Episode 3 2012 Dalmatians *Armaddogon *It's Raining Dogs *101 Dalmatians... 1,911 More Grey's In Anime *Yu-Gi-Doctor *Doctormon *Magical Medicine Warriors Supreme Go! Episode 4 Star Blecch *Star Shrek *Car Trek? *Jerk Trek uGlee *Musical Scmusical *Glee-ful Pandering *High School Musical 5 Episode 5 WALL·E·NATOR *WALL·E·NATOR 2: Trash-ment Day *Termin-E *Shortcut Circus *WALL·E & Grace Extreme Renovation: House Edition *Last Sunroom of Krypton *Fortress of Boring-tude *Superman Returns...home to find his home has been changed﻿ Episode 6 Pirates of the Neverland: At Wits End *Pirates of﻿ the Caribbean: The Fountain of More Money *Too Many Sequels *Who Cares? *Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Journey to Neverland Batman Family Feud *"Family? My Parents are Dead!!!!" *Wheel of Batman *Who Wants to be a Millionaire...Who Uses His Money to Fight Crime? Episode 7 Cliffordfield *Big Bird-Field *Dumbo-Field *Gar-Field *Paul Bunyan-Field *Godzilla-Field Big Time Rushmore *Abe Lincoln Park *The Andrew Jackson 5 *James K. Polka? Episode 8 Fantastic Megan Fox *MeganMind *Despicable Megan *Extreme Megover: Fox Edition Mad vs. Wild *Survivor Mad *Madrional Geographic *When Madture calls? Episode 9 I Love You, Iron Man *He's Just Not That Into Iron Man *10 Things I Hate About Iron Man *Ironside Kicks Ben 10 Franklin *Generator Taft *Teenage Mutant Ninja Jefferson *X-Men...Featuring Teddy Roosevelt?﻿ Episode 10 (Possibilities) ﻿Class of the Titans *Clash of the Titans 2: School Days *Super Bowl of the Gods XLV *God-vincible? Zeke and Lex Luthor﻿ *Zeke and Luther: The Day Without Luther *The Legion of Skateboarding *BMX Just Got Weird? Episode 11 S'Up *The Tonight Show with Buzz Lightyear *Finding Gleemo *New Barbie Girl? *Monsters inc Factor *The Incredible Modern Family Mouse M.D. *Gasperd and Lisa *Handy Manny's Anatomy *House M. D. + Disney = Crazy Series Finale? Episode 12 DaGrinchy Code *CSI: Land Of OOO *Grinch M.D *Tom Hanks, Nicholas Cage, and Dr. Jones meet the Grinch? Duck *Chuck vs. the MAD Parody *Intersect Redirection *Chunk Episode 13 (possibilities) Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney *Bambi 3 *Alice in Wonderland... Again and Again and Again *Snow White 2: The Seven Dwarves Attack *Snott Pilgrim Meets the Robinsons Malcolm in the Middle Earth *Raising Hope in the Fellowship of the Ring *My Two Towers *Two and a Half "One Ring" Replicas Episode 14 Pokémon Park *Jurassic South Park *Kick Buttowski With Dinos In It? *Yu Gi Dinoh WWER *Hospital Brawl! *House M.D (with wrestlers) *Is There a Hulk Hogan in the House? Episode 15 So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance *America's Got Dragons *Skylanders: Spyro's Attempt to Dance *Avaturd 2: The Dance Contest? *How to Train Your Dragon Tales Yo Gagga Gagga! *The Fresh Beat Banned *Lady Gaga *Gagazilla? Episode 16 The Straight A-Team *The Phine-A-Team *The Weird A-Team *A-Team 2: The Car Crash Gaming's Next Top Princess *Candid Gamera *Game Off *Gaming's Funniest Home Glitches Episode 17 The Buzz Identity *Toy Story 3: a different story *Buzz Lightyear: space ranger with no memory *Did Someone Look at Buzz's Underwear? *To Infinity and....something or other Two and a Half Man *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Dad, the Dad's Brother, and the Wild Centaur *Hot Tub Narnia Party *Two Men and a Mythical Creature *Two and a Happy Ness Episode 18 Are You Karate Kidding Me? *Kung Fu Kidding *The Karate Boy *The Karate And I The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air *District 9-9=0 *The King Of Bees *Two And The Half Roach *Home Disprovement Episode 19 HOPS *Killer Kids vs. Crazy Rabbits *Rested Rabbids *Hoppy Tree Friends? Naru210 *Zoey 10-KaBlam! *What's-Up-Doc-grassi *This Should Have Been Easter-Related, Just Like HOPS? Episode 20 (Possibilities) Ko-Bee Movie *Bee Movie: The Much Better Version *Like Mike-Bee *NCAA Bee-ball Torunament 2011? Law & Ogre *Shrek-CIS *CSI: The Swamps *Rookie Green? Episode 21 Pooh Grit *How Winnie the Pooh won the west *Too Many Jeff Bridges *True Grit 2? Not a Fan a Montana *Hanna Montana vs Justin Beiber *The End of the World (thanks to Miley Cyrus) *Hanna Montana as Wile E. Coyote? Episode 22 The Social Netjerk *The Social Network Special Edition *helpme.edwardo *The Social Network (including Mordecai and Rigby) Smallville: Turn off the Clark *Smallville: The Musical *Shrekville: Turn off the Swamp *Batman: Turn off the Night? Episode 23 (Possibilities) TwiGH School Musical *High School Musical 4: Moving to Forks *The Twilight Saga: Major Stupidity *Edward's Nightmare? Avenger Time *Regular Justice League *The Young Justice and the Restless *The Amazing World of Megaman Episode 24 ArTHOR *Captain Planet: The First Avenger *The Incredible Hulk Hogan *Iron Mad The Big Fang Theory *Diary of a Wimpy Vampire *The Perks of Being a Vampire or a Werewolf *Two and a Half Vampire-Werewolves? Episode 25 Ribbitless *Kermit's Swamp Years, Part 2 (It's part of his true story, warts and all) *Muppetless *The Origin of Kermit the Frog and the Muppet Show The Clawfice *X-Men: First Class + A Lot of Paper *That's what Wolverine Said *The Office....which is full of Mutants! Episode 26 Force Code *Star Wars Day *The Star Time Wars Machine *Back in time....to a galaxy far far away? Flammable *Firework: Director's Cut *California Hurls *E.A.T. Me Episode 27 RiOa *Rio 1 1/2: Before the Beginning *Green Birdy Corps *Finn Lantern? Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine *Roary the "too fast" Racing Car *Unstoppable 2: Ain't No Kiddie Show! *Despicable Trains Episode 28 (Possibilities) Super 80's *Attack of the 80's *Rise of the Go-bots *Stupid 8 Captain America's Got Talent *America's Next Top Avenger *Project Iron Man *The Voice... From Asgard? Episode 29 (Possibilites) Kung Fu Blander *Smurfer 8 *Green Froggy *Angry Birds Kung Fu Panda? Destroy, Bob the Builder, Destroy *Hole in the Wall of Bob's House *Whatever Happened To... Lofty and Scoop? *Bob the Builder Smashathon? *Dude, What Would Happen if Bob Did...? Episode 30 Pirates of the Pair of Tweens *Jack Sparrow and Two Kids *Johhny Depp meets Johnny Depp *The Worst Life of Being a Pirate Babysitter *Yo Ho Yo Ho, a Tutor's Life for Me! Konan the Kardashian *Konan the Carcrashian *Two and a Half Barbarians *Can't think of a good title Episode 31 Fast Hive *Where the Children's Book Spoofs Are *The Very Speedy Pooh-Bear *Everybody Races? *The Very Honey Obsessed Yellow Teddy Bear? Minute to Flynn It *So You Think You Can Be a Better Flynn *TRON: 100% Out of Ideas *Lightcycle Deal or No Lightcycle Deal? Episode 32 Cowboys & Alien Force *Generator Taft+Ben 10 Franklin: Heroes Unite *Cowboys, Aliens, and Bronies *Abduction 2: Western Kidnapping? ThunderLOLcats *LOLThunderians *When Internet Memes Attack *You are too cool to watch this stuff! *eBaum's World Strikes Back Episode 33 TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon *Snorkfromers *Revenge of the Smurfette *Dark of the New Moon? The Walking Fred *Plants vs. Fred Zombies *A Nightmare in Fred's Cul-De-Sac *The Blogging? Episode 34 X-Games First Class *Mutant Skateboarding *Stupid Magnetism! *Why can't we just watch this movie on DVD? Criminal Minecraft *Law and Toontown *Rookie Club Penguin Blue *CSI: Angry Birds *The Minecraft Box Episode 35 Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas *Garbage Pail Chefs *Spookly The Soup Pumpkin *Jason Soup De Horror How I Met Your Mummy *How I Met Your Mom *How I Met your Monster Dog *How I Met Courage the Cowardly Dog Episode 36 Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody *Hugh Jackman: Back on Broadway *Ban dopey movie parodies or nostalgic cameos *Once Again, Why Can't We Just Watch This Movie on DVD? Tater Tots & Tiaras *Say Yes to Barbie's Accessories *Easy Bake Cake Boss *19 Toys and Counting Episode 37 (Possibilities) Demise of the Planet of the Apes *Rise of the Planet of Running Out of Ideas *Monkey Mania *Zookeeper 2: I Thought We Promised Not to Do This! The Celebrity Ape-rentice *The Celebrity Apprentice: Ape Week *Ape's Choice Awards 2011 *Monkey Mania 2: The Sequel Episode 38 Money Ball Z *Dragonball WS (The "WS" means World Series) *The Second Dragon Ball Z Baseball Episode *Moneyball-The Actual Brad Pitt = Total Ripoff? Green Care Bear *Iron Webkinz *Happy Superman Nappers *Green Lan-turd? *Pillow Thor Pets Episode 39 Spy vs. Spy Kids *Spy vs. Spy Kids: All the Time in the Really Boring World *Spy Kids: Will These Movies Ever End? *The November 28th Attack (on your screen)? The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker *American Superhero Millionaire *Action League Now... or Later! *Totally Out of Ideas? Episode 40 Captain American't *Lady Gaga: The First Avenger *Captain America: (What if Lady Gaga was) The First Avenger *The Avengers - Captain America = The Worst Thing Ever? My Supernatural Sweet 16 *My Super Sweet 16: Supernatural Occurrence *Sixteen Tree Hill *Okay, We're Totally Running Out of Ideas, But Who Cares? Episode 41 FROST *Toys *Winter Wiped-Out *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Toys from Toy Story 3? Undercover Claus *Undercover Boss: North Pole Edition *Santa's Workshop Security Camera *After-Christmas Work? Episode 42 Twilight: Staking Dawn *WWE Bought a Zoo (Actual MAD Parody) *Little Red Riding Hood (Part Two) *The Twilight Saga: Vampires Stink? *Twilight Sparkle Dawn Cookie Blue *CSI: Sesame Street *Law and Barney *Rookie Bloo *Muppet Five-O Episode 43 WWe Bought a ZOO *I Used to be Friends With Cookie Blue *We Bought a Zoo Special Edition *Wildlife Wrestling Federation Smackdown!? 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls *Two and a Half Ameoba Boys *2 Broke Girls: The Lost Episode *Where are the Powerpuff Girls Now? Episode 44 Dolphineas and Ferb Tale *D.O.L.P.H.I.N. Farm *Good Luck Winter *Fish Hooks... with Dolphins in it? *Ecco the Dolphin Tale VICTORious *Trouble Brewing from Latveria *The Fantastic Four Takes a Break *Victorious: The Final Episode? Episode 45 My Little War Horse *Saving Private Brony *9/11 Friendship is Magic? *And this is how the series should be: with MORE violence The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O *Late Night with Jimmy Panth-Fallon *Larry Tygra Live *The Cheetara Maddows Show? Episode 46 Al Pacino and the Chipmunks *The Star Wars-quel *S1m0ne-wrecked *Jack and Alvin That's What Super Friends Are For *SupercalafragadcExpeAladocious *Do Re Superman *Its A Super Friend Life For You *California Gills (from Aquaman) *Call me, Algae (from Aquaman again) *Tides Awake (from Aquaman again again) Episode 47 Real Veal *War Cow *Trans-Farmers *Beefcake Beef Celebrity Wife Swamp *The Millionaire Shrekmaker *Good Luck Donkey *Undercover Swamp Episode 48 Garfield of Dreams *Hollywood ruins everything! *Hollywood Invasion! *Attack of the Comic Characters *CALVIN AND HOBBES GARFIELD AND CHARLIE BROWN JOIN FORCES! I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *I Hate my Dog Named Scooby-Doo *I Hate my Littlest Pet Shop Pets *I Hate my Little Pony? YES I DO! Episode 49 The Adventures of TaunTaun *Tintin 2: Vader's Revenge *TaunTaun and Snowy *Tintin Man 2 Everybody Loves Rayman *Everybody Hates Pac-Man *Mariograssi: The Next Mushroom *HE2GEH0G: Just Add Sonic? Episode 50 Potions 11 *Ocean's Ten *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 1/4 *Will These Movies Ever Stop? Moves Like Jabba *Milennium Falcon-work *Baby (Twin Seperation) *Star Wars Episode 6 1/2: How Did He Get His Job? Episode 51 Addition: Impossible *Mission Impossible: Ghost Rider Protocol *Mission Impossible 5: Too Many Titles for Real *Ghost Robot Rider Chicken New Gill *Glee (Underwater Version) *High School Fishical *New Hurl? Episode 52 iChronicle *iSuperheroes *iCarly + Superman = iSupergirl *The mad skit where some stuff happens Hulk Smash *The Clawfice 2: Additional Hours *Avenger Auditions: Hulk *The Result of Airing the Series Finale of Chuck? (Now with the Hulk!) Episode 53 The Iron Giant Lady *Lorax Steel *The Moron Giant *The Iron Lady: Special Edition Raising a New Hope *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Alternate Opening) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (Alternate Ending) *Star Wars Parenthood Episode 54 Yawn Carter *John Carter's boring story *The Marvelous Misadventures of the Man who Came to Mars Named John Carter *Why Can't We Just Watch This Movie on DVD? Franklin & Crash *Law and Hedgehog *Judge Kirby *Rookie Banjo Kazooie Episode 55 Battleship vs. Titanic *BattleShip 2: Based on a Game *John Carter 2: The God from Mars *Titanic 2 Jurassic Parks and Recreation *Jurassic Park 666: Moving to Pawnee *Dorks and Recreation *Friends Without Benefits? Episode 56 Betty White & the Huntsman *Snow White & Insanity *Dances With Wolverine 2: Mario Lopez Appears *Dances With Wolverine: A Snow White & the Huntsman parody *WWE (Wrinkled Wrestling Elders) *Betty Clause *Darth Betty *Bat Betty *Golden Girl *Betty's world *Captain Betty *Betty-Nator *Ninja Betty *Betty the Clown *Hot in Cleveland *Off their Rockers Ancient Greek MythBusters *Greek Cake Boss *How It's Made Version *Cycloff Episode 57 I Am Lorax *Will Smith: Zombie Hunter *The Last Man on Earth meets the Lorax *The Black Man and the Tree? Modern Family Circus *Two and a Half Far Sides *New Girlfield *This made me want to watch Modern Family *Modern Foxtrot Episode 58 This Means War Machine *Real Iron Man Steel *War Horse Machine *World War Machine? *Iron Man vs War Machine *Hulk will get a lot of screen time in the next skit he appears in iCharlie *How NOT to Rock *Farsidetorious *Calvin and Monster? *Foxtrotious Episode 59 The Mixed Martial Artist *UFCsi Miami *Men in Black and White *Casablanca: special edition Aquaman vs Wild *Aquapella *Megaman vs Wild *Superman vs Wild *Plastic Man vs Wild *Iron Man vs Wild *Batman vs Wild *Hawkman vs Wild *Quailman vs Wild Episode 60 The Blunder Games *The Hungry Games *Wreck-it Ralph 2: Olympic Games at Lipwak's Arcade *Mario and Sonic at the Hunger Games The Poop-seidon adventure *Poseidon (with a lot of farting) *Night of 19 Farts *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Really Chipwrecked Episode 61 Average-ers *The Avengers 2 *Earth's mightiest movie-making heroes *HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!(part 1) The Legend of Dora *The Legend of Conan *Ava-turd 2 *HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!(part 2) Episode 62 Men in Black to the Future *Wonder Woman in Black *Agent J's Time Traveling Adventure *Back to the Futurama Pokémon of Interest *Person of Gravity Falls *Platypus of Interest *Bakugan of Interest *People of No Interest *GRAVITY FALLS WANT MORE SCREEN TIME! Episode 63 Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus *Diary of a Wimpy Karate Kid *Wreck-it Ralph Origins *Pit Goes to School *Sparkster Origins The Adjustment Burro *Attack of the three donkeys in hats who speak Spanish *The Aptitude Bureau *Twilight Sparkle and Eyeore: the new adventures of Super Pooh-Bear Episode 64 Taking Nemo *3D Story *Finding 3D-mo *Liam Neeson Punches You in the Face! *Finding Beemo Once Upon a Toon *Once Upon an Adventure Time *Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday special on MAD *Cartoon Network: 20 Years After the Great Draft... *Old Cartoon Network school vs New Cartoon Network school *My Gym Partner's a Monkey is included Episode 65 Outtagascar *MadaNascar *Cirque du Madagascar: Worlds away *Madagascar 4: ridiculous plot for the plucky Comic Relief *Scrat (The 5th Ice Age movie aka Ice Age Spinoff) *Shrek 5 *Toy Story 4 *Cars 3 *The Land Before Time XIV *A Brand New Unnamed Show in the year 2047 F·I·E·N·D·S· *That's What F·R·I·E·N·D·S Are For *EXO-F·R·I·E·N·D·S *6 Bad Guys in the Big City Episode 66 The Amazing Spider-Minaj *The Amazing Spiger-man *Spiderman vs Nicki Minaj *Geico is in this skit Go Dragon Ball Go *Diego: the new Super Sayian *2 Adventurers and a Dragon *Go Fourth Wall breaks Go Episode 67 Frankenwinnie *FrankenPanda *FrankenScooby *FrankenHomer ParaMorgan *ParaNemo *''Goosebumps'' #63: The Narrator/Actor/Director Strikes! *Norman and Morgan? Episode 68 Dark Knight at the Museum *Batman (to infinity and) Beyond *Knight of the Living Museum Displays *The Dark Knight Rises (with the Riddler) Lemmings Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths *Lemmingsonic the Hedgehog *Hyper Comix Zone *The skit where a lot of stuff happens * Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Falcon Punches * ToeJam & Earl in High School Rap Musical Episode 69 Total Recall Me Baby *Drama Total Recall *Total Recall: the musical *Music from the future The Asgardigans (posibilities) *Jelly Jaller (Incoming Piraka attack? I THINK SO!) *The Clockwork Annoying Orange *MLP SUCKS!!!! Episode 70 The Bourne Leg-A-Turkey *Runaway Turkey *Turkey in Black *Can't think of another title for this one also PilGrimm *Grimmch *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Turkey *Daffy Duck is in this skit Episode 71 Here Comes the Doom *Here Comes Honey the Boom Boom *VICTORious 2 *Can Victor Von Doom Really Wrestle? Brainpurge *Nickelodeon's kids choice awards (with aliens) *Cartoon Network's Hall of Game awards show (with aliens) *Figure it Out (by using the flashy thing) Episode 72 Fantastic Four Christmases *Fantastic Four Carol *Christmas with the Fantastic Four *The Avengers Christmas Special Red and White Collar *Undercover Claus 2 *The Incredible Moaning Santa Claus *Still can't think of another title Episode 73 Hip Hop Hobbit *The Norbit: an Unexpected Journey *Fat Albert of the Rings *Footloose of the Rings The Monday Project *The Funday Project *The Ice Age Project *The Thursday Project *Snoopy and Honey Boo Boo Episode 74 (Possibilities) The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler *The Amazing Spiderman 2 *With great spiders comes spiders etc... *The Perks of Being the Man of Steel *The Perks of Being a Wrecker Regular Shogun Warriors *Regular Snow White *Regular Turf *Rival Show *Regular Tonight Show with Jay Leno *The Iron Giant Slacker *Giant but Lazy Robots Episode 75 Twilight: Breaking Down *Twilight: Stalking Dawn 2 *Two Vampires and a Baby *The Return of Jacob the Werewolf GOllum ON *NinjaGO ON *GOrge ON *GOtham ON Episode 76 Life of Rhyme *The Boy and the Cat....in a Hat *The Worst Time of Pi's Life *The Lorax 2 Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo *The Brady Hair Bunch Bear *Modern Flintstones *Keeping Up with the Jetsons Episode 77 James Bond: Reply all *James Bond: Trycall *The Death of Perry the Platypus *How James Bond should have ended Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler *Randy Horton *Randy Newman: 9th Grade Musician *Not another name for Randy Episode 78 George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper *Benjamin Franklin: Cherry Pie Eater *Night of the Living Cherry Trees *Not another good title Star Wars Earned Stripes *Star Wars Games *America's Next Top Stormtrooper *So You Think You Can Use the Force? Episode 79 Linkong *George Washington of the Jungle *Tarzan Jefferson *Planet of the Ape Presidents Rainbow Dash and Bernstein *Crash Bandicoot and Bernstein *Crash and Blythe Baxter *Hulk Smash and Bernstein *Happy Ness and Bernstein Episode 80 Pokémonsters, Inc. *Monsters, Inc. vs Aliens *Pokémonsters University *Mike and Sulley vs Ash Ketchum Bane & Kate *The Woman and the Man in the Mask *The Dark Knight Rises (Alternate Plot) *Batman meets Bane's Sister Episode 81 Wreck-It Gandalph *Wreck-it Batman *Wreck-it Darth Vader *Wreck-it Spider-Man *Wreck-it Harry Potter *Wreck-it Hobbit *Gandalf or Dumbledore The Big Bird Theory *The Big Bird Theory 2: the Falls Big Bird *The Muppets Theory *The Littlest Pet Shop Theory *The Bugs Bunny Theory *The Camp Lazlo Theory *The Fosters home for Imaginary Friends Theory *The House of Mouse Theory *The Monkey Gym Partner Theory *Where the laugh track is really coming from Episode 82 Les the Miz *Rise of the Les Miserables *WWE: the Musical *Hulk Hogan: the wrestler from Oz The Lex Factor *The X-games Factor *Lex men *Project Runaway (with Lex Luthor) Episode 83 Papa *Ma-BHHT *Who Cares Again? *I HATE THIS MOVIE *I think it's a parody of Mama *The Smurfs 2 (without Neil Patrick Harris) *Not enough Gargamel *Too much Gargamel 1600 Finn *1600 Penns Under the Sea *1600 Penny *Arrested Development... with Flambo? *Adventure Time with Finn and Jake in the House Episode 84 G.I. E.I. Joe *Little G.I. Joe Peep *G.I.N.G.O. *Soldiers, Commandos, and Nursery Rhymes Dog with a Captain's Log *Step Brothers (One from Earth and the other from Vulcan) *Dog with a Shlock! *Star Bleech into Dogness *Dog with a Flog Episode 85 The "S" Cape from Planet Earth *"SD"(Super Scooby Doo) *Man of Steel 2 *Space Jam 2 *How LOST really ends The X-Mentalist *X-Men In Black *The X-Mantis *Bat-X-Man *Pac-X-Man *Egg-X-Man *Super-X-Man *Iron-X-Man *Mega-X-Man *CSI: Cyclops Scene Investigation *Claw and Order *Night Crawler Court *Iceman in Colder Case *Element-ary Episode 86 PO-blivion *Oblivion 2. 3D *Kung Fu Panda 3: The Destruction of China *Skadoosh (Morgan Freeman style) Umbrellamentary *Spellamentary *That's what Super Friends are For 2 *CSITM: Crime Scene Investigation - The Musical Episode 87 Jaws the Great and Powerful *The Wizard of Oz (with sharks) *Star Trek (with whales) *King Sea Glorila Off Their Spockers *Dancing With the Starship Enterprises *Star Blecch Part 2: Betty White marries Future Spock. *Betty White's Off Their Blockers Episode 88 Jacks the Giant Slayers *Flapjack the Giant Slayer *Zak the Giant Slayer *Jack the Iron Giant Slayer The Most Beautiful Voice *The Vo-Ice Age *Dragon Tales Idol *Happy Ness Performing As... Episode 89 The Great Batsby *Story Stork Wants You! *The Great Catsby *The Great Zombie *The Great Ratsby Big Time Gold Rush *Big Time Rush Hour *Big Time Rush Hour 2 *Bib Time Rush Hour 3 Episode 90 First White House Down *First Watership Down *Fifth House Down *First House of the Dead Down *First House Party Down *First House Arrest Down McDuck Dynasty * * * Episode 91 After Bert *Titan After Earth * * Downtown Shaggy *Downtown Scraggy *Downtown Scrafty * Episode 92 Lone Rango * *Lone Stranger! * Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway? * * * Episode 93 Iron Bland 3 * * * Monsters Community *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters University * * Episode 94 Star Blecch Into Dumbness * * * Stark Tank * * * Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the first season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the second season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the third season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the fourth season